


Not what he expected

by CrazyHeCallsMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyHeCallsMe/pseuds/CrazyHeCallsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he made it to the commanders office he tried to knock on the door, but since his hands were full it only came out as a light tap, he was sure Irvin wouldn't have heard it at all. So instead of knocking once more he decided to walk in and announce his presences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what he expected

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in class and ended up writing this small horrible piece

Hanji had handed – dumped – some reports to Eren, he looked to her with a curious gaze and she grinned at him.

"I need you to drop these off to Irvin, can you do it?" she asked cheerily.

"Yes! You can count on me" he said sternly with his head up, she patted his back with a hearty chuckle.

"Of course I can, now scoot" she said and gave him a light push to get him going, and as he walked out the door she smirked to herself.

Once he made it to the commanders office he tried to knock on the door, but since his hands were full it only came out as a light tap, he was sure Irvin wouldn't have heard it at all. So instead of knocking once more he decided to walk in and announce his presences, though before he could get in any further he stopped in his tracks. A soft groan was just loud enough for him to hear the traces of it; it seemed to linger in his ears for a moment as he stared at the scene before him.

Commander Irvin had his back faced to the door; Levi was sitting at the end of the desk with him in between his legs that coiled around the larger man. Irvin had his head buried in the nape of Levi's neck as he emitted these soft erotic noises, making Eren stand stunned. As Levi slowly opened his eyes, seeming to sense a slight change in the atmosphere, his gaze slowly directed and fixed themselves on the boy standing nervously at the door, and Eren's body frozen completely as a small smirk spread knowingly across the other man's face. It made his mouth feel dry as Levi seemed to roll his hips ever so softly, Eren's eyes darted down to watch the movement then back up again.

"Irvin" he breathes out sensually earning his named whispered in his ear. Levi didn't let his gaze slip from Eren's as he exposed his neck for Irvin to bite on, his smirk just as mischievous as his eyes. He then slipped his tongue out and trailed it against Irvin's neck, from the base of his shoulder to the back of his ear then put a finger to his lips, letting of a slight shush. Eren swallowed thickly and shook his head after Levi signaled him to keep quiet, unsure whether he should show his obedience and stumbled out the door trying to close it as quietly as he could.

Once was out of the room and cool wind of the hallway blew, he notice just how hot and red his face was, the scene still fresh in his mind he didn't know where to go now. He was tossing whether to stand at the door or go back to Hanji, but his choice was made once he heard a loud moan coming from behind the door making him shiver and jog back to Hanji.

"Levi, what are you giggling about?" Irvin inquires with a smile at Levi's lightly amused chuckles. Levi then meets his eyes with a playful hint to them making Irvin raise an eyebrow.

"Nothing you big oaf" he says and pulls him down by his bolo tie, making their lips clash together in a rough kiss. Though Levi couldn't help the small smile on his lips even after they were done and reviewing the reports, with Eren shifting in his spot, refusing to make eye contact with him again.


End file.
